


M O N O

by kucinggendut



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, Slice of Life, maybe yes or non established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kucinggendut/pseuds/kucinggendut
Summary: To describe the feeling between them is never enough in words. It's like spectrum. Sometimes it's colorful. Sometimes it's just black and white.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Track 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a longing late night call.

_“Life is a word that sometimes you cannot say. And ash is a thing that someday we all should be”_

― Kim Namjoon

KIM Namjoon’s been staring at his phone for maybe an hour. Ignoring his band mates flooding messages on their group chat talking about their coming up big collaboration project, ignoring several calls from his manager who’s probably nagging about his packed tomorrow schedule, ignoring his boss’s email about his lyrics adjustments. Namjoon ignores it all―except his five minutes mom’s call just then, asking him whether he’s eating well or not and making sure he’s drinking 2 litres mineral water with extra apple to chew a day. Listened to her voice eases him so much. Always. Moreover on the night like _this_.

It’s 2 AM right now in Tokyo.

And he’s still waiting for particular someone to call. Someone who’s having as mad schedule as his. Someone who’s flying over Seoul to Hon Kong to Shanghai to New York every week and working their ass off like no tomorrow. Some who’s… name appearing in his cellphone right now.

Namjoon excessively slides the green button in almost panic way. Place the phone on his left ear then greet nothing. His heartbeat seems talk louder than everything right now it’s going to combust.

“Hey?” This is it. The voice. _His Voice._

Oh how a little ‘hey’ can wreck Kim Namjoon’s sense, he just wants to bawl his heart out if he could.

“Miss me?” The voice continues. Trying to cheer the atmosphere up with his signature cute tone but Namjoon can sense the man’s tired breathing. Just a little sigh can tell him everything. It’s Jackson Wang’s thing.

_Do I miss myself? Do I miss your face?_

“Hmm…”

_I don’t know. I don’t know._

“I’m sorry, I just got back from recording and―”

“Hey, it’s okay, Jackson. It’s okay, really. I understand.” A light pause. Namjoon can hear Jack’s humming probably while nodding there. A sound of rustling fabric echoes. They both make themselves comfy on their bed, ready to talk to each other in a calmer way than their today’s rush activities.

“Tight schedule, Joon? You sound kinda off?”

“A little. As per usual. Not as tight as yours, I guess? How’s your day?”

Jackson tells him his latest schedule with his Korean agency called JYP, with his Team Wang, also with 88rising as well. Talking about his latest mv shooting. Namjoon finds Jackson’s enthusiasm tone while talking about what he loves is sexy as hell. He would die to repeat hundreds of _yeah, hmm, of course, you’re doing great_ just to make sure that Jackson Wang, the hardworking man himself, is being heard by him attentively.

They take turn. Namjoon answering the exact question by explaining his tour relay schedule and how several choreography is quite bothersome for him―he can hear Jackson giggles and he sulks for a sec just to hear the latter says ‘ _msorry, babe, go on_ in between―also he explains his new songs project in brief. Like he did, Jackson is very observant human. He comments when he feels need to and praise him over and over again appreciatively.

“Hey?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I wouldn’t mind if you call me first, right, Joon-ah? Don’t wait for me to call. Not like _someone else_ , I won’t ever reject you. I’ll make my time.” Jackson emphasize the certain phrase because only Mother Earth knows that Namjoon can reply on his text two weeks later and act like nothing happened. They’re both used with that already and find it unrealistically cute anyway by now.

“I know. I’m just afraid that I’m going to―”

“Stop. You won’t. I’ll be glad to.”

“Yeah?” Namjoon bites his lower lip. Wish he can just yell _oh shut up you pretty motherfucker!_ but he won’t jeopardize their already rare phone call moment like this.

“More than everything in the world.”

“You’re being exaggerating.” Namjoon chuckles deep. Jackson’s breath hitches.

“Not feeling sleepy yet, Sleepyhead?”

“Not yet. You?”

“Hmmnot. Just laying here in my bed thinking about―”

“Me?”

“You’re so full of yourself, Namjoon-ah.”

There it is. Jackson’s laughing sounds so good. Namjoon thanks Universe he’d be one of human who can listen to it and make his own heart skipped a beat by it. Sucha world wonder. Life prize. And he’s not being aggrandizing here. At all. _Mayhaps_.

“You said you have schedule at 7. You need to sleep now.”

_I can’t sleep. Homesick._

“Oh come on, Manager-nim. It’s still early.” He’s not lying. It’s 3 AM right now in Tokyo. It’s 2 AM right now in Shanghai.

“Jackson?”

_Babe, I just wanna stay right next to you._

“Hmm?”

“If you could choose what you’re dreaming, what are you wishing for tonight?” Jackson can't hold his smile. He’s gripping his quilt too strong, restraining himself from screaming _the fuck you’re so cute for Namjoon-ah!?_ in loud speak mode. This kind of conversation is Kim Namjoon antics. And he loves it.

“Hmm… Nothing. I want nothing but black and serene. And feeling recharge when I wake up. Even just for several minutes is fine. How about you, Joon?”

_If I could choose my dream, I just wanna stay right next to you._

“Guess the same as yours. Jack?”

“Yeah?” It’s insane how Jackson’s deep hoarse voice could flipping Namjoon’s inside tummy.

“Lets stay like this ‘til we’re asleep?”

“Mmmkay. You tired?”

“Now, I’m not…” they both smiling on their bed looking at their hotel ceiling like an idiot. Knowing what it means. Knowing they’re feeling just the same. Until Namjoon suddenly blurts,

“Jack, I’m…”

“I know. I do too. So much.” Jackson replies in the speed of light.

Then they’re still in silence. Find comfort in each other’s soft constant breathing through the air. It feels calming. It feels soothing. It always feels like this.

Like home.

Maybe Namjoon doesn’t feel homesick anymore. Maybe he can find peace like this, with particular someone accompanying him to sleep wherever he is, in whenever random late hours as possible.

Just exactly like this.

_And Jackson Wang random whistling sound is Kim Namjoon favorite lullaby now._

*


	2. Track 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a rush heated moment in the city.

_“I’m afraid of myself. ‘Cause I’ve already become a part of you.”_

― Kim Namjoon

JACKSON Wang unbelievably sweating so hard just to push a single elevator button. It’s not like he has a fever or cold, it’s just he is in the BigHit tower right now. Oh, he doesn’t give a damn with how intimidating the big name they have― _he’s intimidated a little bit though, not gonna lie_ ―it’s just the feeling being in the same building with his so called _significant other_ excites him the most. Being the same building with his special one’s working place. Crap, he feels so ecstatic in sudden. The thought of being in ‘spouse visit day’ gets his face really red and, _eww,_ that’s not okay. He casually clears his throat and it kind of makes everyone in the elevator startled consciously.

Looking at his reflection on stainless steel elevator wall to calm himself, Jackson Wang smiles brightly under his mask. _Handsome_. He really took time to doll himself up to the point that everyone on the building―starts from valet staff to receptionist to everyone on the moving little box now―gasps with his beauty. Of course he wears shades, mask, and baseball cap yet he indulges the star aura still.

Jackson is more than knowing that he has the pretty face and he’s so damn proud about it―Namjoon said that a lot too so he has the need to brag it up. He wears his black denim, black t-shirt, and leather jacket now. He always _try his hardest_ to be humble even though his band mates mocking him with his so little amount of effort on it because he really really can’t be subtle at all. Why waste all God’s given if it’s not to be shown to the world, he thought.

But it’s not that hard with Namjoon. He’ll be just him.

Now Jackson Wang is smiling again, idiotically. He misses him so much. It’s been… he’s not so sure for how long they’ve been separated. He lost his count when the last time they met.

Ding sound on the elevator makes his heart thumps so fast. _Okay, this is it. He’s here. It’s real._ At Namjoon’s Rkive floor. The Kim Namjoon’s studio himself, leader of worldwide boy band and pro music producer. _Now he wants to go home and curl up_ , he feels so misplace. Until a light tap on his shoulder collects his thought.

“Jackson…”

It’s Jung Hoseok with his overly bright smile and sparkly eyes.

“Oh thank God, Hoseok. I―”

“Namjoon, right? Come with me.”

Pretty Jung Hoseok. His face feature is so sharp yet delicate up close. Of course not as pretty as his Kim Namjoon. Oh, Jackson should stop thinking about the tall boy or else―

While asking how is he doing and such Jung Hoseok leads Jackson into the last room on the corridor, the room with white door named Rkive crafted on probably 20 cm x 25 cm solid wood. It opens after Hoseok knocked twice.

“Yo, Hobi what’s―hey…? Oh my God, Jack, hey!”

Jung Hoseok leaves them alone with smile and knowing look―somehow it calms Jackson. He gives Jackson a light hug before he goes. The shorter guy suits himself on the brown couch. The other closes the door and lock it in a soft clique sound.

“This is for you.” Jackson gives the paper bag he brought to the man with mustard color sweats top and bottom casually.

It’s KAWS X Disney Wooden Pinocchio series.

“Man, how dare you??? Gosh I love this! Thank you so much! Wait, let me put it in… here. Nonono, here! Wait, here is better…” The taller guy looks confuse with his new toy location in his own studio. Jackson laughs fondly while fixing his hair after removing the cap.

“You’re so cute.”

Jackson blurts and Namjoon suddenly aware that the latter is staring at him intensely.

“Jack?” He walks slowly sit himself on the floor. In between Jackson’s legs. Looking at the handsome guy, _adoring, longing_. He touches Jackson’s hand and play with it.

“Yeah?”

“How much we have?”

_He’s asking about time._

“Twenty minutes top. I’m sorry I can’t make it long―” Namjoon’s lips shut him up. He kisses in a rush. A little impatient. A little panic. A little too much longing. Kim Namjoon almost trembling in ecstatic way to find his favorite lips against his right now. Feels so familiar. Feels like home.

“Jack, I really―” The guy Namjoon called shakily, doesn’t give him any chance to say anything. Jackson shushes him with the kiss already. _He knows because he missed Namjoon too._ Really bad so he pours it out into their now moving lips. He cups both Joon’s cheek gently so the guy moving onto the couch and laying himself comfortably.

Jackson takes place beside his love one and getting cozy tangling his leg between Namjoon crotch. Brushing it first, pressing it then.

“Joon, you’re like _very hard_ …” He chuckles while keep moving on Namjoon’s erection with his thigh. The guy with the dimple buckle his hips up pleasurably, wanting for more intense contact.

“What do you expect?” Namjoon answering while panting. His chest heaves against Jackson. He’s grasping the latter neck and asking for more heated kissing session only to comply with very intense make out session.

“Jack… so good.” Jackson pulls away to only see Namjoon’s closes his eyes enjoying their circular movement against each other down there. Feels their hard-ons under the fabric. Like a desperate teenagers.

“Yeah?”

“Hmm. Baby, don’t stop. Just please, _oh shit_.” The grinding speeds up, and their pants becoming heavier and uneven.

“Joon…” Jackson kisses Namjoon’s neck lazily then to his earlobe while whispering, “I’m sorry but I don’t bring any change…” He can feel both Joon’s arms on his buttock, pressing as hard as possible, not wanting to let go, not wanting any space between them down there _. It’s heavenly_. They found the best angle and it’s oh so Godly. They keep moving with kiss here and there and low grunting with possibility of whispering _I miss this, I miss you, fuck this is good, kiss me more_ and so on.

“Just come on me. I have extra pairs of clothes here.” Namjoon said while removing his sweats pants down his thigh. Moving his jumper up to his chest. Then he begins stroking his penis, eyes locking into Jackson only.

 _I_ _nviting_.

... and it's working, of course.

“Come on, Jack, _oh gosh…_ ” Jackson still disheveled with the situation until a soft stroke touching his elbow. Following the deep whispering voice. _His favorite voice_

“Jack, come with me, come on…”

His favorite boy is pleading under him. It’s enough to make him unbuckle his black jeans and his boxer down in the flash speed _to be with his man again_. Jackson’s hand intertwine with Namjoon’s wrapping their erection together and start jerking them hard against each other.

“Fuck, Joon, you’re so hot…” They move their hips desperately while pumping faster until they feel their lower stomach heat arisen. Low tone ohs and ahs escaping their tongues simultaneously.

“Babe, gonna come… gonna, J-Jack.” Namjoon brings their hands to move faster while his other hand grab Jackson neck to kiss him deep, swallowing his full pleasure moaning. The seconds after, Jackson trembles above him.

“F-fuck Joon… Joonie, G-god.”

They shared sheepish giggles and random pecks everywhere on their face after. Jackson grabs tissue box on the coffee table to clean their mess on Namjoon’s tummy. Then they go cuddle again.

Jackson places his head on top of Joon’s chest, listen to his heartbeat while Joon’s playing with his hair. Enjoying their last minutes alone.

“When will we meet again, Jack?”

Too rhetoric. They both know the answer already.

“Here in Seoul? I don’t know, Joon.”

It’s always been _I don’t know_ for them. They used to it.

Because _Namjoon and Jackson thing_ is only living at the moment.

They just have to cherish it.

*

_“What kind of soul is it that you have? What holds me back by your side like this? I don’t even have anything to reminisce about you. I’m so sick of you now.”_


End file.
